My Baby Trouble
by HorrorLover777
Summary: Things go upside down for J.D. when he is asked to babysit for Turk and Carla, and The Janitor decides to ruin his moment.
1. Place Your Bets

Chapter 1- Place Your Bets

J.D. was working with some new interns at Sacred Hearts Hospital. He loved working with the interns. He always though of them as puppets he could train, then he'd cut off the string that made him control the interns so that they could go on to make their own medical decisions.

J.D. was still thinking about this when Turk came up to him. "Hey, man I got a favor to ask ya," he said. "Carla's going to be spending some time with Elliot tonight and I'm going to be performing an overnight surgery, and we were wondering…could you watch Izzy for us tonight?"

J.D. thought about this for a while. He had always wanted to babysit Turk's young daughter. He had always pictured himself in some sort of a cleaning costume and cleaning up the house while Izzy slept quietly in her crib. Then he'd go to the bar the next night and brag about it to Elliot to see if he'd get lucky that night.

Turk snapped J.D. out of his little fantasy. "Will you do it or not?" he asked.

J.D. looked up to Turk and said, "I'll do it."

Turk smiled. "That's my Vanilla Bear."

J.D. smiled back. "Come here, Brown Bear." The two of them hugged.

"So could you be at our place at around eight? Carla will tell you everything you need to know."

"Okay, I'll be there." The two of them went off to do their own work.

Elliot and The Janitor overheard their conversation. "J.D. can't babysit Izzy," The Janitor said. "That guy can barely keep himself from not looking like a homosexual."

Elliot whipped around to glare at him, her blonde hair getting in her face as she did so. "J.D. can do this," she growled. "He's taken on tougher things than babysitting a kid."

The Janitor decided to make a deal with her. "Okay then, let's make a deal. If J.D. fails to take care of this kid, then you owe me twenty bucks."

Perry Cox (aka Dr. Cox), the Chief of Medicine, overheard the quarreling. "What has 'Mary Beth' gotten herself into this time?" he asked. Elliot tried to explain, but Dr. Cox interrupted her and said, "Nobody asked you, Barbie."

The Janitor explained the situation to him. A smile came over his face. The Janitor asked, "Do you want in on the deal?"

"What's the deal?"

"The deal is if J.D. fails to take care of Carla and Turk's kid, then blonde doctor owes me twenty bucks?"

Dr. Cox turned and asked Elliot, "Can you make it twenty bucks each?"

Elliot glared at him but responded by saying, "It's a deal." The three of them shook hands.

"_Please don't lose, J.D."_ Elliot thought to her self._ "I can't afford forty bucks right now."_

The rest of the day went quickly for J.D. as he checked up on patients and diagnosed anybody he could. When his shift was over, he quickly went to Turk and Carla's house. Before he got out the door, J.D. passed The Janitor and he said, "Good luck babysitting Izzy."

J.D. turned around and asked, "How did you know I was babysitting for Turk and Carla tonight?"

The Janitor's only response was, "I hear things." J.D. thought nothing of it and left the hospital. As he left The Janitor though to himself, _"You need to lose you little runt. I want my twenty bucks from blonde doctor."_


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Scrubs." I don't know who does! But I sure a heck don't!**

Chapter 2- The Plan

The Janitor was in one of his friend's teal vans when he decided to take a shortcut to Turk and Carla's place that only_ he_ knew about. He wanted to make sure that he was able to get his twenty bucks from Elliot. Dr. Cox wanted to come with, but Jordan had dragged him out of it for another "night on the town." So it was up to The Janitor to try to win his bet with Elliot for the both of them.

The Janitor soon realized he had to wait around, for he looked in the window and saw Carla. "Son of a bitch," he growled. But he soon decided it would be better to wait.

Back inside, Carla was explaining everything to J.D., "So Izzy is asleep right now, but she'll be up crying in about an hour. Check her diaper to see if it needs changed, then feed her the baby food on the top shelf about a half hour after she wakes up, and then try to play with her for forty-five minutes, afterwards give her a bath and out her back to bed. Do you understand what to do, J.D.?"

J.D. nodded. "I understand, Carla." There was a knock at the door.

Carla opened the door to see Elliot on the other side. The two of them hugged. "How's it going, girl?" Carla asked.

A smile covered Elliot's face. "I'm great," she said with a slight hint of laughter. She then saw J.D. in the living room and pretended to be curious. "What are you doing here, J.D.?"

"I going to watch Izzy for Turk and Carla while you guys are gone," he said.

Elliot's look turned desperate, but she soon shook it off and said, "Well I hope you and the kid have a good time." She quickly rushed Carla out the door.

The Janitor kept hidden from Elliot and Carla's sight. "Time to make my move," he muttered to himself. He took a slippery floor wax he took from the hospital one day and checked the place for any signs of J.D. He saw J.D. sneak into the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was in the bathroom, The Janitor snuck into the house through the only unlocked window in the house.

The Janitor knew he had to do this fast and quietly. He took the floor wax and started spreading it on all of the tile and hardwood floors in the house. He then took Izzy's baby food and switched it with some hot sauce that he colored the colors of baby food with food coloring. He heard the bathroom door about ready to open and The Janitor quickly jumped out the window and closed it.

J.D. opened the bathroom door and checked his watch. It would be about forty-five minutes before Izzy was up and crying. But when J.D. took the first step onto the hardwood living room, he was slipping and sliding. When he got onto some of the other tile and hardwood floors, it was the same result. J.D started screaming at the top of his lungs and he reached for a curtain, but he tore it in half and he slipped onto the hard, unforgiving floor. "Damn it," he grumbled. He threw the curtain in the empty trashcan. He decided to blame it on Izzy.

Speaking of Izzy, soon after J.D.'s accident, the baby was up and crying. "Damn it," he said. "It's too soon." He quickly ran up to Izzy's crib. He decided to check her diaper first, and sure enough, it was dirty. He quickly got it off of her and threw it in the trashcan to avoid the foul odor. When he tried to change Izzy into a clean diaper, she sprayed him.

J.D. thought nothing of this and changed Izzy into a clean diaper. After a half hour, it was time to feed Izzy. He got out the baby food and tried to feed the baby, but Izzy spit it out and started to cry. "It _is_ a little early yet," J.D. said. "Maybe I'll wait a little while." But when he started feeding Izzy on time, her cry only turned into wailing and she pushed the food off of her high chair. J.D. decided that Izzy wasn't hungry and he decided to play with her.

J.D. got out some of Izzy's favorite toys (Turk showed him this before, so he already knew.) But he soon saw that Izzy was an aggressive player, as she kept hitting J.D. on the head, resulting in him getting a headache. Izzy giggled at his pain and she crawled off while J.D.'s back was turned.

When J.D. turned around, he saw Izzy was gone. He thought Izzy was trying to play a game, and he didn't like it and he yelled, "I'm warning you, I eat babies for breakfast…with BBQ sauce." He knew this wasn't a good thing to say. He knew he'd never eat a baby. But he wanted to try to scare the baby out of hiding. But when nothing worked, he knew he'd lost Izzy. "Oh crap," he said to himself. "I got to find her."

Little did he know that The Janitor was watching all of this go down.


	3. The Hunt For Izzy

Chapter 3- The Hunt For Izzy

J.D. started searching all over the tiny house for Izzy. He knew that Carla would be home in at least two hours. He had that much time to find Izzy. He then thought of a way to find her. J.D. started searching in the toy box for Izzy's favorite toy. It was a small ball with a button that played "Mary had a Little Lamb."

J.D. started singing along to the beat with his own lyrics:

"_Izzy's parents will be pissed_

_will be pissed, will be pissed_

_Izzy's parents will be pissed_

_When they find their kid gone."_

J.D. kept singing with these lyrics for a while knowing when he would find Izzy. "Mary had a Little Lamb" was always one of Izzy's favorite songs. When he got close to Izzy, she'd start to giggle. J.D. only hoped that would soon hear the baby's voice before Carla got home from hanging out with Elliot.

After searching the place for about an hour and a half J.D. still couldn't find Izzy. He was worried that he may have lost the poor baby. J.D. could only picture Izzy frozen in the arctic crying, "Why did you lose me and leave me frozen in this Hell, J.D.?" He shivered at the thought but shook it out of head knowing very well that nobody lived near the arctic.

He then decided to check in the last place he expected Izzy to be, Turk and Carla's bedroom. J.D. played the musical ball and heard giggling under the bed. He looked under the bed to see that it was Izzy. J.D. breathed a breath of relief. But when he tried to get Izzy, a strange force kept taking her back. After a few minutes of struggling, J.D. pulled out Izzy to see The Janitor along with her.

"What are you doing here?" J.D. asked.

The Janitor thought on his feet and said, "I just wanted to see you with the baby. So I came through the window and hid Izzy under the bed."

"Why did you come in through the window instead of just knocking on the door?"

"I thought going through the window would be more fun."

"Now why did you hide Izzy under the bed?"

"I…I…" Before The Janitor could answer J.D.'s question, J.D. saw a bag next to The Janitor and looked through it. Inside he found floor wax, hot sauce, food coloring, and cans of baby food.

"What is all this?" asked an obviously pissed J.D.

The Janitor didn't answer. He just snatched the bag from J.D.'s hands and jumped out the window, accidentally splashing Izzy's face with hot sauce as he did so. J'D. tried to chase after The Janitor's vehicle, but his scrawny legs were no match for The Janitor's teal van. J.D. soon gave up and went back in the house…only to fins Carla and Elliot standing in the front of the room with angered expressions on their faces.

"He-he-hey guys," J.D. said nervously. "Y-you're home early."

"You bet you're ass we are," Carla snapped. "Now would you like to explain to me why Izzy's face is covered with hot sauce?"

J.D. found the small bottle of hot sauce on the floor. He read the label and said, "I don't even like this brand of hot sauce."

"Then why is it all over my baby's face?"

"But—"

"And would you also like to explain how my curtain is ripped and why the floor is slippery?"

"Well—"

Carla stopped him. "Ya know what, never mind. Just get out, J.D." J.D obeyed and was out within a matter of three seconds.

The only thin Elliot could think was, _"How could you do this to me J.D.? I lost a forty dollar bet thanks to you."_ Elliot sighed. She didn't look forward to her next day of work.


	4. The Great Finale

Chapter 4- The Great Finale

It was the next morning at Sacred Hearts Hospital. Elliot was frantic as she decided to speed walked around the hospital to avoid being seen by The Janitor and Dr. Cox. But Elliot soon found that to be a failure when she saw both of them waiting for her at the cafeteria.

"Well Barbie," Dr. Cox said. "We heard that 'Monica' failed to take care of the kid. Pay up!"

Elliot sighed and groaned, but she handed them twenty dollars each and they both smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with ya," The Janitor said with a smirk on hisdirty face.

"Yeah whatever," Elliot grumbled. "Just leave me alone." The Janitor left, but Dr. Cox stayed where he was.

"Oh I'm not going to leave you alone," Dr. Cox said. "I'm going to dance my 'Ha-ha you lost' dance around you all day." Dr. Cox then proceeded to doing random pelvic thrusts; wave his fists in the air and scream "booyah" all while circling Elliot.

J.D. came to Elliot and asked, "How you feeling." Elliot proceeded to bitch slap J.D., hard. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"That's for making me lose a forty dollar bet, jackass!" Elliot yelled.

Carla followed Elliot and said, "Way to go girl! Show him what bad people do if the hurt my Isabella."

The Janitor came along to see J.D. in pain, but asked, "What's going on here?"

J.D. glared at The Janitor and snapped, "You know damn well what's going on! You're the one that sabotaged my chance to show myself as a good baby sitter."

The Janitor showed both his hands and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Carla saw a bottle in The Janitor's hand and she grabbed it. She saw that it was a bottle of hot sauce, the same brand of hot sauce that J.D. said he didn't like.

"Why do you have a bottle of hot sauce with you?" Carla asked.

J.D. cut into the conversation. "Because _he_ was the one who replaced your baby food with hot sauce!_ He_ put floor wax on the floor to make me rip the curtain in half! And _he_ was the one who spilled hot sauce on Izzy's face! Admit it, Janitor!"

Carla turned and glared at The Janitor. "Oh. Really now?" she asked a a bit of interest appeared in her voice. Carla then turned to Dr. Cox. "And I suppose you were in on this?"

"I had nothing to with the sabotage," Dr. Cox said. "However I was in on the bet."

Carla glared at both of them. "Why I ought to—"

Elliot quickly cut Carla off and said, "It's okay, Carla. Let them keep the money." She grabbed Carla and J.D. by the arms and dragged them to a table far away from The Janitor and Dr. Cox.

"Why did you let them keep the money?" Carla asked.

"Oh, I gave them both fake money," Elliot said with a smirk on her face. "The cashier will probably figure it out."

Carla looked over to J.D. and said, "Well since the Janitor made everything go wrong I feel I owe you a second chance, Bambi. How about you can babysit for Turk and I again tonight? Don't worry about Dr. Cox or The Janitor. I'll take care of them." Carla had many ways of making people stay away from her child, so this would be no problem at all.

J.D. smiled and said, "That would be awesome." The three of them ate lunch together knowing that the joke was on The Janitor and Dr. Cox. And they all three knew that they could take pride in that.

_**The End**_


End file.
